The unexpected encounter
by TheFlyingOtter
Summary: Hello, this is my first crossover. So tell me what you think and what i could improve on. [adds more text]


The sound of footsteps wondered around the room – the room full of body-filled torpedoes. The footsteps are from a boy -an outsider. Even though he has a baby face, behind the mask is something that proclaimed evil-Moriarty.

He walked along the rows, examining each one. Slowly - He doesn't want to rush things. The building was conquered by an army of micro mechanical robots covering the entire floor and Sebastian, who was assigned to kill everyone who walks past the building's entrance. He had everything planned to the last detail. He had figured out every problem he might face.

There was no reason for leaving in such hurry. He needed this; he must take things with caution, so of course he shouldn't rush things.

Sebastian disapproved of this plan, but he wasn't allowed any opinion in the matter. Moriarty was his boss. He had to follow without asking. He thought it would a stupid idea to ask anyway. Moriarty doesn't appreciate others opinion in things -even if it could affect the whole plan.

The one and only thing Moriarty didn't take in account. That at once he opened the door to the room of torpedoes, the security was silently set off, triggering an alarm that alerts the Starfleet Academy of a break in.

It took him a while to find one he was looking for. The one was at the back of the room, probably where no one expect him to be. His coffin was identical to all the rest. Moriarty expected something that will make his coffin have a clear distinction from the rest, because of his status and what he done. Perhaps, they thought that his wasn't worth his status anymore and they took it off him. He is now just an ordinary crew member.

He approached the torpedo with a sinister smirk

'I have found you, Khan,' He whispered. 'I have very big plan for you'.

Out of nowhere, light surrounds him with the sound of helicopters. They have found him. He cursed and quickly started to run to hide under a window. He was confused. Never once has his plan been corrupt in a few measly minutes. Guns fired aimlessly and shot only his suit. Flashes of light came before him. He was covering his head with his arms to avoid any pieces of glass. He shouted for Sebastian and he arrived not long after. Sebastian scanned the area and saw Moriarty in a little ball under the window like never before. Moriarty was wounded. Blood ran down his cheek from his forehead. His left hand was bloody from the shot wound. His eyes were red and had clear distinctive red veins all over them. His suit was ripped and pieces of black fabric were wrapped all around his arm. His white shirt was no longer white. He slowly turned his head towards him and mouthed the words 'I love you' and 'help me'

A tear came down his eye and took both of his machine guns out. He shot the propeller of the helicopters and the pilots. Huge pieces of glass came flying towards him and attacked him. He didn't feel anything. The feeling of Moriarty's suffering overcame him and he only reacted without thinking. He didn't hear the guy who suddenly was behind him. He looked at Moriarty, he was looking at him. Breathing heavily, he mouthed 'I love you too.'

Moriarty saw the guy behind him and looked away. He heard a bang which was followed by a gunshot which was recognisable from Sebastian's gun. The gun shots stopped. He looked back and his heart shattered into broken glass.

Two bodies were on the floor. One was slightly moving, groaning. One was laying still.

Moriarty pulled himself towards Sebastian, still holding his wound with his left hand. Sebastian has a giant red patch where his heart is. His shirt was no longer what it was. The hand lost grip of the gun. The gun fell.

'Sebastian…' he whispered. He put his right hand on his chest. 'You have been a loyal friend and I should have listened to you. Don't worry, my dear. Your actions will never be forgotten. I love you.' He slowly lifted himself up. Anger took him. He taken Sebastian's gun off him and walked towards the nearly dying figure of a body. The figure was also wounded. It was clear he was shot 3 times on the stomach and is dying from high quantity blood loss. He doesn't want to take account of his face, it wasn't important. The figure opened his eyes and only his eyes moved to look at him.

'Please, spare me. I was only doing my job.' Moriarty wasn't listening. The loss of Sebastian was too much for him. He put the gun next to the figure's head. His finger was ready to pull the trigger. Moriarty sighed, let down his arm. The figure sighed with relief. Moriarty as biting his top lip and started to walked towards Sebastian with a limp. He paused. 'Thank you' whispered the figure.

'Why are you thanking me?' He turned around and without hesitation, pulled the trigger. The gunshot hit his head, between the two eyes. The figure was now in a pool of blood, eyes left open.

Moriarty was left standing. He looked around the warzone. The shattered glass on the floor, there was stains of blood on the ripped velvet curtains. His clothes were damaged as well. His red shirt and suit has been ripped. His shoes were also splatted in red blood. The tie was lost.

He looked at Khan's coffin and stared at it for a while. Without Sebastian, he is unable to move the body. Luckily, he has built his robots to sustain anything – including weight. Whilst constructing them, he never thought of a need for them to stand weight but now he didn't regret making that decision. He commanded them to take the coffin away and released a beam that took them and him as well. He didn't want to take Sebastian with him. He decided to blow up the building with Sebastian in it. He wouldn't let the Starfleet touch him. The bomb dropped.


End file.
